Talk:Kog'Maw/@comment-3093118-20110516072836
I've concluded that AP Kog is, with the current Meta-game, the best option. AD kog is simply no longer as good as it used to be due to the changes to Q and to the meta-game (Tanky DPS). AD Kog needed to be not close, but close-ish to do damage, but since all these tanky DPS have dashes, they can close the gap really easy. With AP, Kog can simply ult people from a very safe distance and, if they come close, your W will deal a huge amount of damage (8%HP with 200 AP) since they, as Tanky DPS, have high-ish HP. Also, with AP Kog, you will max E first, so your 60% slow will be useful early game when getting away (just remember, when using it to run away, throw it IN FRONT of you: in the direction you are running. This is because that way, they will have to walk over the WHOLE area, thus getting slowed for the full duration). Moreover, with Rylai's your ult will slow and make it easier to hit more ults. As a build, I use: Rush tear first get lvl1 boots Now, get Rylai's (you need it). By now you are lvl11 and have your ult in rank 2 (now you deal a good amount of damage with R) If the enemy is getting MR, get Void, if not get malady (time for your W to deal huge damage) Upgrade boots (I tend to get Zerker for more W damage, but could get Swiftness to get away) Upgrade tear (about time) As for gameplay: Blue, blue, BLUE!!! Get it! You will need it until about lvl16 when your mana issues are gone. When you DO have blue, SPAMMM RRRRRRR!!!! try to bring their squishies' HP low so that they can't fight and you can get the tower. If you get attacked by tanky people, retreat with E (again, point it in the direction you are running) and keep running until they disengage from you (they will, you slowed them by 60% for 4s). When they do, start spamming R again from a safe distance to help your teammates who are still behind (since you drew away the tanky people for a while, they should have had an easy fight). Keep hitting R as they run, if you have Rylai, then it should be super easy. "Wait, no Madred? NOOB!" nah, you will be dealing about 8% of max HP by lvl18 with W. And Madred only helps your W, it does not help your R (which is your thing). And also, madred is expensive as hell! "AD Kog is better!" AD kog USED to be better when all of these damn tanky DPS with dashes didn't exist. "There are better choices" Yep, there are. But Kog is fun as hell. However, I can see Kog being a good choice in a team that lacks damage and is against a team of tanky people. Do know you won't be dealing crazy damage until about lvl15. And your ult won't be very useful until lvl11 (when it is on rank 2). "Wait, so what are you? A caster or a DPS?" Both. Huge range caster, medium range DPS "Won't the enemy just get MR to cancel both the R and the W?" Hence why I get Void staff 9/10 times. Most games I've played as Kog, people end up stacking MR (prolly when they see their Deathcaps and it says "80% Magic damage from Bio-arcane Barrage" and the remaining from Living Artillery), and then I laugh at their MR with Void and Malady.